narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mangamolly1991
Hey What's up? I'm not an administrator or anything, just wanted to welcome you to the site. Echo Uchiha 03:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. To tell the truth I'm kind of nervous.Mangamolly1991 03:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey don't be nervous, I joined about a month ago, so I'm new too. Just be creative and original. *Holds thumbs up while strange Korean music plays in the background* Echo Uchiha 03:35, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You're funny♥Mangamolly1991 03:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. *Bows while another theme song begins, possibly from an old episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers* Echo Uchiha 03:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You're very welcome. (Good Guy Pose). Why did I put that. Mangamolly1991 04:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Hello, welcome to Naruto Fanon. I am an admin so ask me anything you need help with. Also, ask Ten Tailed Fox about anything you need help in. He's an admin too. Narutokurosaki547 03:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you♥Mangamolly1991 03:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Um... I don't mean to sound like a pain, but you're supposed to leave messages on other peoples talk pages. Just for future reference. Narutokurosaki547 03:54, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Umm I'm starting to think maybe I should just not be a user anymore.Mangamolly1991 03:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I agree, drugs aren't worth it. But anyways, if you were talking about the site, don't let Kurosaki scare you, he's just trying to help. Echo Uchiha 04:01, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I know but still I don't really have anything to offer for this site anyway so why bother anybody, plus I am very shy anyway. Like Hinata shy.Mangamolly1991 04:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Don't make me cry...But besides, even if you're shy, it's not like anyone can punch you through a screen. You don't have to be perfect to join or anything, that's what makes it fun. It's for everyone's enjoyment. You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying you're more than welcome here. Echo Uchiha 04:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for making me feel better.♥Mangamolly1991 04:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Really? Now I feel so special. *Hugs himself* Echo Uchiha 04:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Aww do you mind if I glomp you? Mangamolly1991 04:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm? Echo Uchiha 04:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Never mind, forget I said anything. Mangamolly1991 04:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You might as well do it, I already hugged myself. Echo Uchiha 04:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Alright glomp and thank you.♥♥Mangamolly1991 04:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ouch and your welcome. Echo Uchiha 04:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Why ouch? Mangamolly1991 04:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You squeezed me really tight, but it's okay, I'll get over it. Echo Uchiha 04:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry didn't mean to. Well I think I'm going to bed. NightMangamolly1991 04:35, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Godspeed young one. *A gong is randomly rung* Echo Uchiha 04:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC)